Ice Cream, Please!
by Ocein
Summary: Peter, Olivia, Ella, and Walter take a trip to the ice cream parlor. Which ice cream flavor is the best?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I finally believe we all got what we deserved: some nice Bolivia! We shippers work really hard, don't we? Anyway, here's a small friendship/fluff fic that might develop into something large. I hope it piques your interest.  
Xeen Cyr: **I know I encouraged you to write a fic like this, but then the whole scene came to mind and I had to quickly write it down.

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Obviously, I don't own **_**Fringe**_**. I would be having WAY too much fun with that. **

X

"No, Walter just chose one flavor," Peter snapped quite frustrated at his father's apparent request to try all of the ice cream flavors at once. Walter said it was in an effort to "make up for lost time at St. Claire's."

"Just, anything but Butter Scotch. I don't like that flavor" Walter stressed, an apparent look of disgust smeared across face.

This piqued Ella's interest and she piped up, "Mr. Walter, they don't make Butter Scotch flavored ice cream. Besides, Vanilla with a mix of Rainbow and Chocolate sprinkles is the best kind you'll ever have." Ella smiled with satisfaction at her answer and hopped up and down in an attempt to see into the fridge-like-counter that housed all of the ice cream in front of her.

Olivia smiled at the little girl's eagerness, placed her hands underneath the girl's armpits, and lifted her a few inches above ground so she could get a better view.

Walter stopped and stared at Ella. "And what makes you so adamant? How can you be so sure?" he asked, half perplexed and annoyed.

"Easy, Walter." Peter glanced over at his father, cautious and ready to jump on whatever his father would say next. Peter realized he was always playing defense when it came to his father; he should have been a basketball player.

Her sight never leaving the large ice cream containers below her, she retorted with sass that only proved she and Olivia were related.

"Well, I don't know what anamint means, but it doesn't take a scientist to figure out that Vanilla is the best flavor."

Walter looked perplexed. "But, I am a scientist. How could I not have known this? Is this true, Peter? Olivia?"

Peter could only smile at the girl's ability to nudge Walter to second guess himself. Olivia stole a glance at Peter and chuckled as well.

"And what for you Grandpa?" the ever-so-enthusiastic teenage employee asked Walter.

"Vanilla, with Rainbow and Chocolate sprinkles, please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Are you a grandpa?" Ella asked innocently while holding the treasured ice cream in her hand.

Even though it wasn't a scorching hot Boston day the ice cream began to melt as soon as it was scooped in the cone and placed in the little girl's hands. Olivia stared at the child and the ice cream that began to drip onto her shirt and debated whether or not to ask for a cup to put it in. No, she wouldn't be like those parents or her sister for the matter.

Walter starred at the little girl in bafflement. "Ha! Just look at my son. He hasn't had a serious relationship since…well, I can't even remember. Partly because I've been in a Mental institute for the past decade or so. Although, it's possible—given my son's track record that there's a little Peter, JR…"

Walter would have kept rambling if Olivia had not cut him off. People began to stare. This outing was intended to lift their spirits. The last case was disheartening to say the least; they could all use some innocent fun and find solace in some sweet ice cream.

"Walter, please. Ella, your ice cream is dripping," Olivia reprimanded both, in a gentle nature.

Peter quietly ate his ice cream and pondered Olivia's quick response to Walter's tenacious tendency to embarrass Peter in public. _Was it to spare Ella from listening or an attempt to save me? _

He wouldn't dare tell anyone, but he loved to be around Olivia when she was with her niece. He saw a side of Olivia that was well, normal. He studied Olivia's interaction with the sticky little girl. He noticed how she wet the napkin with her water before wiping the child's face. _How motherly. _He smiled at the thought of Olivia as a mother. Peter knew she'd be a great mother; he also knew she would doubt that she would.

Before he thought twice about his words, Peter blurted out, "You'd make a great mother."

Olivia looked up from cleaning Ella's face to meet Peter's gaze. Her shoulders began to relax and she smiled sweetly but cautiously.

"You ARE right child! This is a wondrous combination. Although, the expedient amount of sucrose could accelerate the process and induce a diabetic coma in such predisposed individuals. No wonder the nation is obese." Walter smiled in wonder at his ice cream and smacked his lips while jimmies fell, oblivious to him, onto his shirt.

Peter responded to this situation in the exact opposite way Olivia responded to Ella's mess.

"Walter, you're not a little kid. It's not cute. Take a napkin and clean yourself up." Peter handed Walter a few napkins.

Feeling somewhat embarrassed by his son's crude remarks Walter grabbed the napkins and made his way over to the booth near the window. On his tread over, he mumbled something about inconsiderate sons.

Peter's gaze returned to the two ladies in front of him and smiled. He picked up his saturated-in-mustard and ketchup hot dog and took a huge bite. Olivia chuckled as the condiments found home in the corners of his lips.

She handed him a few napkins and chirped, "You're such a Meany!"

Ella had just realized that Mr. Walter had made his way over to the booth in front of the window and instantly wanted to join him.

"Ooooo, Aunty, can I go sit with Mr. Walter?" asked the child with a huge smile. Olivia noticed one of her front teeth was loose and touched it. Ella clasped her mouth shut tightly. Obviously the child didn't like having loose teeth; Olivia never liked the idea when she was a child either. She feared she would always swallow it in her sleep.

Olivia frowned. "Sure, you can go keep Walter company. His son is a Meany anyway. And don't worry; you won't swallow your tooth overnight."

Ella looked incredulous. "I'm not scared of that! I'm not scared of anything! Well, besides monsters" Ella exclaimed a bit ashamed because she was such a "big girl."

Noticing Olivia hurt the child's pride she smiled back. "Okay, I'm sorry. Go ahead" and with that she leaned back into the red vinyl cushion as Ella attempted to climb over her.

Peter had a smile plastered on his face. A bit embarrassed, Olivia retorted, "It's funny. Give what we've been through these past months she has every right to be scared of monsters."

Ella trotted over to where Walter sat by himself. She noticed the old man looked sad. She, ever so carefully with the ice cream cone in her hand, hoistered herself up unto the booth and sat shoulder to waist with Walter. Walter seemed oblivious to the little girl until her shoulders bumped into his waist. He looked down at the little girl and smiled. They shared their ice cream in silence.

X

**Well? Care to share? I'm giving away free positive thoughts ******


End file.
